Field
The disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for reducing a grayscale-based color difference of the organic light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as society advances to the information-oriented society, the field of display devices which visually express an electrical information signal is rapidly advancing. Various display devices, having excellent performance in terms of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption, are being developed correspondingly.
Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display devices (OLED), etc.
Particularly, the organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices. In comparison with other display devices, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle and thus are attracting much attention.
The organic light emitting display devices each include an organic emission layer which is formed between two electrodes. An electron and a hole are injected from the two electrodes into the organic emission layer, and an exciton is generated by combining the electron with the hole. The organic light emitting display devices are devices based on the principle that light is emitted when the generated exciton is dropped from an excited state to a ground state.